In Your Hands
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: My take on the 'All Things' missing scene. Here is my version of what happened after the credits rolled...


**It seems that everyone in the world wrote an 'All Things' missing scene fic, except me. I wasn't writing fanfic in those days, but as I'm having a bit of an X Files fanfiction writing splurge (I've got another fic almost ready to post, and one more in the works) I thought I would write my spin on that particular episode. I've only read a few 'All Things' fics, and so apologies if this has been done to death, and in similar ways, but I just had to get it out of my system. I used some lyrics from the song 'So Small' by Carrie Underwood because it seemed to fit the situation very well. I own nothing related to The X Files, only an enduring enthusiasm for it. Thank you for reading this fic. - Mrs P.**

In Your Hands

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands..._

_So Small by Carrie Underwood, Hillary Lindsey and Luke Laird._

Fox Mulder stood listening to the dripping sound of the bathroom faucet. He had meant to get it fixed weeks ago, but he never did. It is funny how time gets away from you, he thought, and how weeks become months then years. He knew he was only making excuses for his inaction; it was just easier to let things go untended, or unspoken. But recent discoveries had given him a sense of urgency, and he didn't have time to waste anymore. None of us do. But still, we all think we have endless days ahead of us, and that we'll get around to the important stuff, one day. Mulder had been staring blankly ahead, and not at the image of himself which was being reflected back at him in the bathroom mirror. He brought his face back into focus and looked long and hard into his own eyes; this had to be the night, he told himself.

Dana Scully opened her eyes to find the room in darkness, except for the glow of the aquarium and a sliver of light coming through the bathroom door. She realised that she must have fallen asleep on the couch, and that Mulder had covered her over with one of his Afghan blankets. She tentatively began to ease herself into a more upright position, and cursed the aches and pains that had resulted from her awkward sleeping position. Scully began wiggling her toes to alleviate the charley horse pain in her legs. Was Mulder in bed, she wondered? The apartment was very quiet. She strained to see if she could hear him snoring, but there was nothing but the bubbling of the aquarium. She slowly stood up and began to recall the conversation they had been having before she dozed off earlier. Her life had led her to this place, and to this time; she had taken the road less travelled, and it had brought her to him.

Mulder wanted to move, he wanted to go into the other room and scoop Scully up into his arms and carry her to his bed, but he couldn't take that first step. He cursed himself for not having the courage to do what he knew he should have done long ago. He sighed and silently called his mirror reflection names. Maybe he couldn't do it because of what he was keeping from her? He had agonised about that for weeks now, but he'd decided that this way was best. If wanting her now was selfish, then so be it. It had to be better than leaving her with a lifetime of regret and of never knowing how he truly felt about her. Scully wandered over to the bathroom, she had drunk quite a lot of tea before falling asleep, and nature was calling. She pushed the door open and was surprised to see Mulder standing by the sink.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were in bed." She said apologetically, but the urgency was upon her.

"Mulder, I _need_ to go." She made her desperation known when he didn't move, and then he quickly got the message and scuttled outside.

He hovered next to the door for a second, until he realised that it wouldn't look at all good for her to come back out and find him apparently listening to her peeing. He then began to nervously pace around, and to formulate reasons he could use to persuade her that she needed to stay the night.

Scully finished freshening up, and she paused for a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror. The dripping of the faucet was a calming distraction, as she contemplated the passage of time. She had never considered herself to be beautiful. Did Mulder think she was? He certainly talked the talk with his little flirty comments. But after seven years with only a chaste kiss between them, she wondered if he actually saw her more as a sister substitute, than a potential lover. The past couple of days had opened her eyes to a few things though, and she couldn't just walk away again, not this time.

"Ah, Sc... Dana, come sit down for a second, please?" Mulder all but pounced on her the second she exited the bathroom.

"Dana? What's the occasion?" She joked at his use of her first name.

He missed the humour and thought for a moment that she could read his mind. He led her back to the couch, but his nerve was fading fast.

"Mulder, are you okay?" She was looking at him with concern now, and the panicked expression on his face was not helping.

He couldn't say the words. Why couldn't he say what he so desperately wanted too? Her worry was only increasing the longer he remained silent.

"Mulder, talk to me?" She begged.

He couldn't speak or move and she started to feel uncomfortable. The clarity she had achieved only a short while ago began to cloud over again, and she suddenly felt the old urge to flee.

"It's late, and you need to get some sleep. I should go." Scully started to get up to leave, but Mulder quickly grasped her hand.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

Her eyes met his, and the fog cleared once more, this time she could see something in them that she'd never seen before; desire. Mulder began to inch closer to her, he was giving her the chance to stop him, but she wasn't going too He kept going until he softly captured her lips with his own, and they kissed, tentatively at first. But their kisses soon deepened and the passion that had built up over seven years could no longer be contained. Mulder was emboldened by her evident reciprocation of the ardour that he felt for her, and he scooped her up and carried her to his bed. They continued to kiss as they shed their clothing, with both of them feeling that they would spontaneously combust if they didn't get naked as soon as possible. The first time wasn't going to be a slow and indulgent affair, they had both waited too long to take it easy now. There would be other nights for them to get to know each other's bodies intimately, but tonight they needed to just let go.

The sensation of being inside her was almost enough to make Mulder lose control; she was so wet and tight and hot, he nearly lost his mind. Scully couldn't help tears from forming in her eyes as he moved within her; it was so perfect and he felt so damn good. She almost didn't want to orgasm so that she could go on feeling the way he made her feel forever. But she couldn't stop herself, and she felt that he was close too. The waves of pleasure began to pulse through her body, and she contracted around him sending him over the edge after her. He kissed her as he gently rolled off of her, and he pulled her into an embrace. They both lay spent and satisfied in each other's arms until they drifted off to sleep.

Scully awoke a couple of hours later and she was momentarily disorientated by the unfamiliar surroundings. Then she felt the sticky soreness between her legs, and the warmth of Mulder's body lying next to her. They had finally done it, and it had been every bit as amazing as she always fantasised that it would be. She allowed herself a moment to revel in it all, and even the ache she felt from their exertions was pleasurable. Then she had to let reality creep back in, and the fact that they were due back at work in a few hours. She couldn't show up for work in yesterday's clothes, and smelling of sex and Mulder. Scully reluctantly eased herself out of the bed; being careful not to wake her partner, and she gathered up her clothing. She freshened up in the bathroom, and this time when she looked in the mirror she had no doubts about Mulder's feelings for her. He might be upset when he awoke to find her gone, but she would see him at work and she would explain. They had to be careful about their personal relationship, and protect the work. Their enemies would relish another chance to try and close the X Files and to break up their partnership. Now, more than ever, she couldn't let that happen. Mulder would understand, he would do his job, and she would do hers, just like always. Then after work she would invite him back to her place, for dinner and dessert. Scully was thinking, as she took one last look at him sleeping, that licking chocolate pudding off of him would be heaven itself.

_And when you figure out _

_Love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small._

_So Small by Carrie Underwood, Hillary Lindsey and Luke Laird._


End file.
